Ice Dragon
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kaoru Akira is a bounty hunter with Teken Soujiroas partner have done some thing to make the powre full lord of the under world Battosai really mad and hell bent to make both of them his or die in the proses.


This is my new story. I hope you will like it as much as you like my other story. I'm just righting this story just to get it out of my head , its bean in there for too long and its nagging me very much so I decided to right to clear my head. I can't take it any more. I have them only in my dream so don't sue me OK.

Dark Angle

Chapter 1

In a big mansion live some who feared for his life tonight , he is one of the biggest name in the black market but he has done something stupid in his life that is to fight the most power full person in the black market or I say in the under world. Lord Battosai he is the most power full lord in the under world. Rumor say that he have the Oniwabanshu under his command that is the most intelligent spy network that ever exist. When you become his enemy he will track you until your dead like you can rune but you can't hide. Kanryuu Takayada is the name of the fool that there to defied the will of lord Battosai.

You all must be wandering who I am? I'm Akira the twin headed ice dragon that my code names not my real name. I'm just waiting for the right time to break in to his mansion, kill him and get my reward from my client. Then my clock ring that mean its time to play. I enter the mansion with easy like taking a candy form a baby. In no time I have reach in front of Kanryuu office and his time to die. I could feel his ki so weak hoping for some one else to save you butt he is a disgrace for the male popularity.

I know, I have shouldn't have come here to kill him right know because he is lord Battosai target for know but I can't refuses over a high price. One hundredth million dollar for the stupid man get kill. I will not refuse to that offer like that in my life time. What the fun in my life as a bounty hunter if there is no risk to be taken. It's my daily life it will be board if life was the same all the time with no fun.

I push the door reviling some one drinking a glass of wine with trembling hand. I enter the room and close the door behind me. I walk slow to Kanryuu desk and stop in the middle when an assassin attack me but I knew it all along that he was there and doge it with ease. Akira draw her sword so fast that know one in the room could see it, to the assassin it was only a blur. First time he see her in front of him the second more she behind him.

He was shock, he look pale like a dead person. Then he heard a click for Akira sword and only he heard what is Akira is saying to him before he die. "Did you file the cold your sol left your body." Then he turn around facing her back and said what are you talking about then he drop to the floor dead , a deep slash on his chess.

Kanryuu smile at Akira at her little displease of her little act. "It seam the beautiful Akira know as the twin headed dragon is going to take me to heaven. It's my honor to die by your blade Akira." Shipping his last of his wine. Akira face turn from happy to serious, she hated when her target say like that feeling might by dieing by her blade. They ego taking over them before they die or they just showing how they feared of death. Akira was really mad at Kanryuu so she wants to get over with this a soon as possible. Akira raise her ki, suddenly the hold room turn in to ice every thing in the room turn into ice except Akira and Kanryuu.

At that time Kanryuu drop his ice glass wine to the floor and smash into tiny pieces when it landed to the floor. Kanryuu saw Akira ki turn in a blue twin headed dragon in his eyes. He was dead before Akira could kill him first. Akira draws her sword and laughs her self to his for the killing blow.

Tenbu no Sai Norimune "Ice dragon playing with a crystal ball"

Then Kanryuu see a blur and laugh "you mist". But Akira was smiling like the devil him self saying "Your not going to heaven but hell my target. Because I'm no angle but a dark angle. Do you feel the coldness when your sol left you body." Kanryuu heard a click, he was cut in to half, and his dead body turns in to an ice block. Frozen in eternity in the block of ice.

Akira cleans her sword and reseated her sword. Loving her master piece in front of her. Battosai will sure be please to see this in the morning. Akira slowly walking to the ice door and kick it to make an exit from the room. Walking out of the mansion didn't care about much dead body and blood have bean spill.

A care was waiting her when she was out of the mansion. A guy with a smiling face was waiting for her in a red Ferrari. Akira enters the car and they both left the crime Sean. "How was it? Have fun Kaoru. We are going to stop by at the supper market to buy some dinner for tonight." The boy has beautiful light blue eyes short black hair and a smile that could kill. That was none other then Tekken or Seta Soujiro my blood brother. "Boring and dull. It was hardly a practice to me. I think it not worth the bounty for its head. I'm felling a little bit down can you cook my favorite dish I have miss it a lot. Ok Sou I'm taking a nap." Slumping in to the chair and taking a little nap until they reach home. When she used her ice power it takes many of her energy so she all wise eats much but still stay fit.

From the shadow came out a girl with green eyes, long braid hair and calling some one on a phone. "It was Akira the twin headed dragon" and gone in the shadow once more

Tell me what you think of it. Review for me please!

ELLIE31773


End file.
